Garan
Garan is an Onu-Matoran of Voya Nui. Known to be brave and smart by his fellow Matoran, Garan led the Voya Nui Resistance Team in their fight against the invading Piraka. Garan was the first to discover that the Piraka were not actually Toa as they had claimed. Biography Pre-Voya Nui Many centuries before the Voya Nui residents arrived on Voya Nui, they were sent to Karzahni. It was there that the Maker Karzahni "fixed" Garan and many others, causing their bodies to weaken. As compensation, Karzahni gave those Matoran weapons, and Garan got Pulse Bolt Generators. Garan and the other Matoran were sent to the Southern Continent, and a small village near it's center, because Karzahni was ashamed of his poor abilities. Eventually, an earthquake, triggered by the Great Cataclysm, caused a section of the continent to break off. This fragment shot upwards out of the continent's dome and onto the surface of Aqua Magna, creating the Isle of Voya Nui, but killing Turaga Jovan and many Matoran in the process. Voya Nui When a large hurricane struck Voya Nui, he and Kazi proposed going east to ride out the storm, gathering the Matoran and warning them of the storm. They succeeded in reaching safer areas and waited there until the storm ended. They then returned and rebuilt the broken parts of the village. Garan was one of the first Matoran to see the Piraka arrive on Voya Nui when he saw Thok's canister float ashore. He claimed to be a Toa, and Garan believed him. However, Thok and the other "Toa" ordered the Matoran to do meaningless tasks like draining the Lake of Lava. Later, Hakann and Avak, who had noticed that the Matoran were growing suspicious, created a creature composed of Lava and Stone and made it attack the Matoran. They then "defended" the Matoran from the threat. However, Garan and Balta followed them as they left the village and overheard them talking about how they had deceived the Matoran. Garan gathered together a group of Matoran to figure out what the so-called "Toa" were up to. They learned that the Piraka had come to steal a powerful mask. However, before they could do anything, the Piraka attacked the Matoran Cliff Village using Zamor Spheres, quickly taking control of every Matoran but the Resistance Team. They discovered the Piraka were using the Matoran to drain the lava from Mount Valmai, in an attempt to find the Kanohi Ignika. The Voya Nui Resistance Team decided to strike back against the Piraka, and Balta was able to steal one of the Zamor Spheres. However, Thok and Vezok had followed him, and Balta went to keep them distracted while Garan and the others fled with the Sphere. While waiting for Balta to return, they encountered the Toa Nuva, whose masks and tools had been stolen by the Piraka. However, the Matoran, thinking the Toa Nuva might be allies of the Piraka, attacked them. Fortunately, Balta, who had been rescued by Axonn, arrived in time to stop the battle. Once they had decided they were allies, the Toa Nuva and the Resistance Team planned to attack the Piraka Stronghold and recover the Toa's lost masks and tools. They managed to get inside, but were defeated by Brutaka. Garan, along with the other members of the Resistance Team, was held for interrogation by Vezok in the Chamber of Truth. They, however, all escaped. Later, they met the Toa Inika and stormed the Stronghold. As the Inika battled the Piraka, the Matoran searched for the Toa Nuva. During this, Garan found a set of tablets that told him that Mahri Nui, a part of Voya Nui that broke off long ago and sank beneath the waves, still existed at the bottom of the ocean. Later, the Matoran found the Toa Nuva imprisoned underneath the Stronghold and freed them. The Matoran then began to rebuild their homes after the Piraka incident. During this time, Garan became anxious to search underwater for Mahri Nui and his old friends, but was convinced by Axonn to remain on Voya Nui. Shortly afterward, the Matoran were led into the Nui Caves below Voya Nui by Axonn for protection after the Toa Mahri cut [[The Cord|"The Cord"]] keeping Voya Nui afloat. The Matoran then returned to the Southern Continent. When Makuta Teridax was killed while in control of the Matoran Universe, Garan relocated to Spherus Magna, along with all the other Matoran, to continue their lives. ''Late Dawns In The Kingdom of Celestia Alternate Universe, Garan, who had become a Toa, lived in Neo-Metru, under the tyrannical rule of that universe's ''Gikk Maha wielder. He was murdered by a death cult known as Irnakk's Believers as a sort of sacrificial offering in hopes that their deity would assist them in their struggle against Celestia. Abilities & Traits Garan is a very tactical thinker. He believed that the Voya Nui Resistance could defeat the Piraka, because they worked together while the Piraka did not. He is also shown to be very determined, proven when he risked his life in the Chamber of Truth to stop the Piraka. His best friend is Balta. Tools Garan carries a pair of Pulse Bolt Generators that, when crossed, fire a pulse bolt that grows more powerful the farther it travels. Appearances *''Hope'' *''Late Dawns'' (Mentioned Only in an Alternate Universe) *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' (First Appearance) *''Comic 1: If a Universe Ends'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Matoran Escape'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Voya Nui Online Game'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Inika Island Assault'' (Non-canonical Appearance) Category:Matoran Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Military Category:Ruru Wearers Category:Cap'n K